Konoha High
by SilverKitsune18
Summary: He got everything he want. But what if one thing he want is the blond name Uzumaki Naruto who is immune to his charms.
1. Memories

**N/A: Hey ya! It's me again! As usual the pairing is my favourite, NaruSasu. If you don't like it, you can leave. In this fic, Naruto tachi are 17 years old and they're not shinobi. This is my first high school fic, so plz enjoy and plz review!**

**Summary: He got looks, he got body, he got money, and he got everything he ever wants. But what if one thing he wants is the blond who is immune to his charms. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any characters in this fic. If I do own them, I don't have to write anymore, I can just make them act in front of me. XD **

**Naruto: What do you mean "act in front of you"? I don't want to be that teme's lover. Never in a million years! –stuck out his tongue- **

**Sasuke: Oh yeah? –smirk- Lets see if you can resist me, dobe. –took Naruto by the hand and pull him into the bedroom-**

**Silver: Hey, that's my bedroom! –pounds the door- Get.Out.Of.My.Bedroom! **

**After a few hours…**

**Silver: Hai, just on with the fic! --**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha High**

**by SilverKitsune18**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Memories **

Ten years ago, playground…

Every evening, playground always crowded with people. Parents took their children there and before dusk, they head back home. (Dong! "Hey, what u do that for?" "Just get on with it, sis. U'r talking like an old man." "Shesh! Even so, u dan't hav to hit me!") That evening, as usual, kids played around and head home before dusk leaving behind two boys. One of the boy is a hyperactive blond while the other a stoic raven haired boy.

"Hey, you. What's your name?" the boy with blond hair and azure eyes asked the boy with dark ebony hair and onyx eyes, who was crouching writing something on the sand. _–more like doodling-_

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking other people's name," paused "dobe?" he added after a second thought.

"I'm no dobe, teme! My name is Uzumaki Naruto an' you better remember it! Now yours, Oh-All-Mighty-Ice-Princess?" he asked in a mocked bow, voice clearly dripping with sarcasm.

It's weird just by one name calling he could make the stoic raven twitched in anger, "What did you just call me, dobe? And why would you want to know my name anyway?"

"Hey, I gave you my name so you should give me yours as an exchange. Besides, if we want to be friends, you should know you friend's name." he countered back as if it's the right thing in the world. _–well, it is the right thing-_

The raven haired boy lifted his gaze from the ground and stared into determined blue eyes. "Why would I want to befriend a weakling like you? I don't even know who your parents are." acquired the raven haired boy oblivious that what he said made the blond flinched. "Maybe they're some dangerous criminals and…"

"SHUT UP!! Even though I didn't hav' any chance of meeting them because they're dead, I absolutely didn't think their criminals!" shouted the blond startling the raven haired boy. _-Naruto doesn't have any parents, he only has Iruka as his father-like figure and Kyuubi his brother- _

"H-hey, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you don't have any parents." He said while rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back. Feeling guilty for what he said, he asked again hoping the blond won't cry because of what he said, "I'll be your friend, okay?"

"You will?" teary blue eyes looked up into two guilty onyx orbs and the before you could say 'Shit', "Yatta, I hav' got a new friend!" the blond was bouncing like a ball up and down in happiness totally forgetting the things the raven said earlier. Seeing this, the raven haired boy smiles a little, only a little!

"Em, and my name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." the raven haired boy now identify as Sasuke said holding out his hand. After they shook each other's hand, they became friend or, should I say rival in everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zz A few days later zZ

"Hey teme, outta my way!" boomed though the neighbourhood. The source of the sound was a spiky blond haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit.

After a moment, "You, get the hell out of my way. You're the one blocking my way, dobe." was the replied from the other boy, a black haired boy who was smirking all the time.

"Why you, you wanna fight teme?!" hearing this, all the neighbourhood sighed and shook their head sharing the same thought of, _'Aii, another fight between those two brats. Why can't they just make up?' _ Actually, Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, it's just that they called each other pet name and gets on the other nerves to make their bond stronger.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To be continue…**

**A/N: Ok, that's all for chapter one. Stay tune! Oh, and plz review! **


	2. The New Student

**A/N: Hey people, this is the second chapter of Konoha High. Enjoy, and plz review. **

**Summary: He got looks, he got body, he got money, and he got everything he ever wants. But what if one thing he wants is the blond who is immune to his charms. **

**Silver: -knocks on the bedroom door- Sasuke, are you done in there? If you're done could you get out here? I want you to do the disclaimer. And **

**bring Naru-chan with you.**

**Sasuke: Ok, I'll be out in a minute. –tying his robe's starch- **

**Silver: -looking behind Sasuke- Where's Naru-chan?**

**Sasuke: He's sleeping. **

**Silver: Ok, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: Hn. Silver doesn't own any characters in this story or Naruto. –smirk- Naruto is mine.**

**Silver: -in a low voice- Smug bastard, possessive Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Hn, I heard that you know. **

**_Naruto & other: 17_**

**_Itachi/ Kyuubi: 20_**

**_Kakashi/ Iruka: 25_**

"Talking"

'_Thinking"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha High**

**by SilverKitsune18**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: The New Student**

Ten years later, Konoha High…

"Kyyaaaaa, it's Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke-kun, you're sooo cool!" "Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" "No, me!" "Sasuke-kun, marry me!" and many more could be heard as soon as the school heartthrob, the heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke step out of his black sports car.

Now lets see, Uchiha Sasuke, 17 years old, the second heir of the Uchiha clan, heartthrob of Konoha High, handsome with jet black hair that framed his face and spiked up in the back, black onyx eyes, pale skin and extremely rich. And don't forget that he has his own fanclub that consisted of the school's girl's popularities and a few boys. His two main fangirls were Haruno Sakura, a waist-length pink hair and emerald eyes girl and Yamanaka Ino, a pale blonde haired girl with her hair tied neatly in a high ponytail and blue eyes. These two were best friend before Sasuke came and became rivals for his affection.

As he stepped through the front door, two leeches attached to both of his hands. On the right was a pink one and on the left was a blond. They were hanging to his hands and bickering about him. Their 'conversation' was-

"Sasuke-kun, lets go on a date with me!" the pink one said, more like screeched.

Before he could say anything, the blond one interfered. "Go away, Billboard-brow! Why would Sasuke-kun want to go out with you when he can go out with me!"

"Shut up, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun like me not you! Right, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice, batting her eyelashes for some effects. _–blegh! bitch!-_

Anyway, after withdrew some books he need from his locker, Sasuke head to his first class, Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi-sensei. Every step he took, girls from different grades trailing behind him like a lost puppy, no no scratch that, like some lost puppies, ready to throw themselves at him whenever he looked at them. All those that stand in the hallway steer out of his way, well the freshmen usually are pulled away by some of the seniors. Except for one teen that keep reading his book and didn't noticed the commotion going on. Both of them go unnoticed, until……Bum!! They crossed each other paths and crashed.

"Watch where you're going, teme!" retorted the teen unaware of what he had done. Every movement in the hallway stopped. Every pair of eyes widens and stared at the teen. Each mouth gasped not believing that a mere teen dared to speak to their prince that way.

Black pools stared into angry blue orbs and hardly remembered an event took placed about ten years ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Flashback_

"_Hey, teme." greeted the glooming blond boy. You can practically see a black cloud on the boy's head._

_His companion however, didn't notice this. "Hn. What is it, dobe?" he asked not putting down the book he's reading. _

_The blond however just shrug off the insult, and answer the question. "Hey, listen." One black eyebrow rose slightly, as the blond doesn't put up to his insult. Putting his book down, he focused all his attention on his blond companion. "Iruka-nii said that we're moving. We're going to Suna for he got a job there, as a high school teacher." the blond continue lowering his head clearly upset. _

_Finding his voice, he steeled himself and asked in a horse voice, trying to mask his sadness. "So, when are you leaving?" _

_The answer he got make his hear break. "Now." Shutting his eyes, he said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then?" _

"_Em." From one distance, they could hear the blonde's brother, Kyuubi called out, "Naruto! Come on, we have to go now!" Waving each other goodbye, they part their way. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Naruto departed, Sasuke went back to his cold self. He became anti-social and wears a mask on no emotion, cold as a block of ice. It's like he build a barrier between himself and people around him. He only talked to his brother, Uchiha Itachi; his cousin, Uchiha Sai; his rival, Hyuuga Neji; his friends, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. He never shows any emotion except to his mother. Unrfortunely, both his father, Uchiha Fujaku and mother, Uchiha Mikoto had died in a plane crash back from their honeymoon when he's 12 years old.

He snapped out of his daze when a red haired guy came and offered his hand to help the blond teen get up. The red haired boy seemed very familiar but he doesn't remember.

"Kit, you're alright?" asked the red head as he checked the teen and helped him gathered up his books that scattered on the floor because of the crashed.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's go." the teen replied.

The two guys left before Sasuke could uttered a word. He just watched the back of the teen until they disappear down the hallway and all the girls crowded around him offering their hands for him to take, asking if he's hurt. Ignoring the offered hands, he pushes himself up and stalked towards his Homeroom class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zz Homeroom class zZ

All the students waited for their sensei who definitely had no time management. They're not bothered by this because, every time, their sensei would bang in late and came up with some lame excuses.

Last time, "I found a lost kitten, so I just had to find its owner.", "I met a pregnant lady that's going to labour, so I helped her get to the hospital.", "I had to wait for a herd of cow crossing the road.", "I helped an old lady carried her basket full of shopping stuff home." and many more.

All the students talked, gossiped, laughed, tell jokes and did their own things except for one Uchiha Sasuke whose mind occupied by the blond teen with azure eyes that bumped into him earlier in the hallway. _'He reminds me of-' _were his thoughts before he got interrupted by the hollered of "**LIAR!!!**" from the students of the class towards their one and only Kakashi-sensei's lame excuse.

"But it's true. There is a new student." protested the grey hair teacher, giving them the puppy-eyes. Sometimes, they wonder if Kakashi-sensei is really their teacher. He always acted like a freaking little kid. The teacher is in his med thirties, he wears black plain shirt and blue jeans, a light blue scarf covering his mouth and nose, and a side way bandana making his left eye invisible.

Turning to the door, his visible right eye curved upward like an upturn 'u' indicating that he's smiling. "You can come in now." After that, the classroom door slid open revealing a spiky blond haired boy with azure eyes and vulpine grin wearing a black shirt underneath an orange jacket with baggy black cargo pants that bumped into Sasuke earlier.

All the students remembered the blond. The girls had murderous glint in their eyes, for saying rude things towards their prince; while the boys had admiration in them, for standing against the cold Uchiha Sasuke. But the Uchiha heir was inspecting the blond. And it seems all of them pay extra their attention to him and hear what he say clearly, "Konichiwa, minna-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To be continue…**

**A/N: Okay, as I promise, the second chapter of "Konoha High" is done. Plz review. **


End file.
